


The First Knot

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Short from Season 2: The Poetry Killer) Scott and Lydia share their first night together after the events before the season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Knot

**Author's Note:**

> * **Note:** This is a short from a series, but if you just wanna jump in and enjoy the Scydia, you don’t need any real knowledge of the story as a whole (although it would be a bit spoilery). Either way, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ***Note to YBMAIBS Readers:** Yes this has straight sex, no, you don’t HAVE to read it. ^^;  
> 

Lydia finishes off the last of the dishes as she listens to Scott putting Oliver to sleep. She’s still a little shaken up about everything that happened during their last case, even hours later she can’t really get that image of her husband out of her head, or the huge black werewolf sitting beside him - that too.

She always knew there was something odd about Derek Hale, she can’t name how many times she’s seen him lift perps off the ground… And now Scott can do it too, if he wanted.

Scott’s still reeling from everything, but he likes to think that he’s handling well enough (at least he’s not freaking out again, like he has on and off again today). After he lies Oliver down in the crib - a feat he’s proud of, because it can take upwards of forty minutes, sometimes - he slinks silently into the kitchen. He doesn’t really know what Lydia’s thinking about, but whatever it is, it’s changing her scent and he’s not sure if he likes it.

Scott clears his throat then, deciding it’s probably not best to be stealthy right now, “They’re both in bed.”

Lydia washes her hands one last time, drying them on her apron and turning around to look at her husband as she smiles, moving to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, “So, is it as difficult as Hale said it would be?”

“I just put our infant son in his crib without squeezing him to death,” Scott says and hums under his breath when he draws her in closer by her hips, “It could always get worse, though. I feel stronger, it’s like I have to make a constant decision not to just let it take over.”

He leans in without thinking and presses his nose to her neck, “I could lift you like a feather right now if I wanted to.”

“I was just thinking something like that,” Lydia says, voice softening as her heart races in excitement and she runs her nails through the back of Scott’s hair, “You could always practice on me.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Scott breathes and runs the tip of his nose along his wife’s pulse point, right hand moving behind her to untie the apron.

Lydia tilts her neck for Scott as she drops one hand to run it down his chest, “I trust you, even with Superman strength, I don’t think you’d hurt me.”

“Not intentionally,” Scott agrees and drops the apron to the floor, brows narrowing as he breathes Lydia’s scent in deep and groans, hands tightening instinctively on her hips, “You smell so good, I’m never gonna get used to this.”

“I like it,” Lydia admits, “I don’t think you’ve told me you liked the way I smelled **so** much before,” her whole body feels like it’s aching for him, it’s familiar enough, but she’s not sure it’s ever been quite so strong before, “I know you’re worried about hurting me unintentionally, but you’re never gonna get good at it,” she leans in and lowers her voice as she whispers in his ear, “Unless you practice, baby.”

“Lydia,” Scott warns and his hands tremble, fingers curling against her waist as he lifts her effortlessly and wraps her legs around his hips. He moves swiftly to the dining room table, still breathing her in as he lays her down, nose trailing down between her cleavage.

“That’s more like it,” Lydia breathes and arches her back, hands running down Scott’s chest and fisting in his shirt as she rolls her hips against him and grins, “Mm, you feel a little different,” she observes, pressing her knuckles against his chest - a **lot** different.

Scott pulls the front of her shirt aside and mouths at the swell of her breast, then again at the lace of her bra before looking up at her as his eyes glow, “Bad different?” he asks distractedly, fighting the urge to just shred the thin fabric covering Lydia’s chest.

“No,” Lydia says at once and her stomach twists as she stares at him, reaching up to touch the skin just below Scott’s left eye as she nearly wets herself, “Wow,” she mutters as she slides her heel down her husband’s back, “I don’t remember Hale saying anything about your eyes doing that.”

Scott’s eyes widen a little and he shakes his head some, “Doing what? What are they doing?” he asks, trying not to panic as he straightens up some and rubs his eyelids, but the irises still glow.

Lydia reaches out to grab his wrists, “No don’t, I… I _like_ it,” she admits and sits up as well, leaning in to kiss Scott as she reaches back to unclasp her bra, “They’re so beautiful, like gems. You probably shouldn’t do it at work, but I really like it.”

“I dunno how to turn it on and off,” Scott says as he kisses Lydia back, hands smoothing down her silky thighs before he pushes the hem of her skirt up some. He grips her legs and tugs her closer to the edge of the table, spreading her legs with the breadth of his hips and he growls when he feels her heat against the front of his pants.

“Oh,” Lydia gasps in surprise and grins, “I like that, **too** ,” she says against his lips and reaches down to lift Scott’s shirt. It’s a little strange, though, considering she thought she’d gotten to a point where she knew everything about her husband - but it’s still kind of exciting to have him like this.

Scott tries to calmly unbutton Lydia’s blouse, the bra is already undone and loose, the fabric between them is just a nuisance at this point. He pushes it off of her shoulders, fingers caressing her skin as he drops his mouth to her shoulder, kissing the warm flesh and breathing heavier when he allows himself to taste her, the salt from her sweat causing him to whine in the back of his throat.

Lydia giggles at the sound and lifts Scott’s shirt up his torso, pulling away for a second as she tugs it off completely, drops it on the floor and reaches down to unbutton his pants, “You keep making all these cute little sounds,” she says as she looks him over, “Keep it up, and I’m gonna have to get you a little collar.”

“I’m not a dog,” Scott says, but he grins anyway, glancing down at Lydia’s deft fingers working on his slacks as he finally pulls the fabric away from her chest, mouth salivating as he brushes his thumb over her left nipple, “Can’t help the sounds I make.”

“I wouldn’t want you to, anyway,” Lydia says as she unzips Scott’s pants and reaches into them, pushing her fingers past the hem of his boxers, “I like it when you make little whiny sounds. I thought you were bad enough **before** this.”

Scott grabs Lydia’s wrist and stops her, pulling her hand slowly from his boxers and placing it firmly on the table beside her. He leans down to kiss her again, her scent overwhelming as he moves lower, mouthing along her clavicle and between her breasts before taking the right into his mouth, biting softly against the delicate skin as he runs his tongue over her nipple. She’s always smelled good to him, but it’s unreal just how much he likes it now, how much he can see himself becoming dependent on her scent.

Lydia lets out a shaky breath and watches him, her other hand running through Scott’s soft brown hair as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, thighs squeezing her husband’s waist as she arches into his tongue.

Scott’s length throbs the moment Lydia arches into it and that action tugs at something primal inside of him, like a bone-deep need to just take her, to fill her up and make her wail. He wants to smell more of her first, though, and he needs to taste her, so he kisses further down and drops to his knees just next to the table, pushing her legs open as he buries his nose against her cunt, her panties soaked and the musk make his claws elongate against her thighs.

Lydia’s eyes widen as she watches him still, her core aching as he presses against her, “Scott,” she mumbles, gaze shifting to the claws on her husband’s fingers and she reaches up a little tentatively to touch them. If she wasn’t wet before, she definitely is now, with the way her whole body reacts to him, tensing and heating as she lets out a weak sigh.

Scott’s so entranced by Lydia’s scent and the promise of her taste that he only vaguely feels her touching his fingers, “Mm?” he hums, breathing her in deep before mouthing at her clit through her panties, soaking the fabric with his tongue as his fingers squeeze her thighs.

“Your claws,” Lydia says as she shakes a little when she feels Scott mouthing against her and she breathes unevenly, wanting to urge him closer, but also not wanting to because either way it’ll feel just as good, and she kind of likes it when he’s like this - all teasing and mouthy - although it **is** still very different, now that he’s changed.

Scott stills at once and pulls back some to look up at Lydia, then to his hands where they’re gripping her thighs and he frowns when he realizes that his claws are out, “Shit, I-I’m-” he shakes his head and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down and the sharp, razor-like claws dull and disappear, “I’m sorry,” he says, kissing his wife’s inner thigh, “Did I hurt you?”

Lydia shakes her head, “Not at all, no,” she touches his cheek as she smiles, “I wasn’t complaining, I was just letting you know… you should… you should keep them like that. At least then you can exercise having them out and being careful with them.” Although that’s clearly not the _only_ reason she wants them out.

“Maybe,” Scott says and reaches up under the raked up skirt to pull her panties down, kissing her right knee before pushing her thighs apart again, “Just let me warm up to it, I don’t wanna hurt you,” he breathes, eyes dropping to her core just as he leans in and presses a kiss to her clit. He takes the little nub into his mouth then and sucks on it, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves as he teases her slick entrance with his middle finger.

“Mhm,” Lydia agrees mindlessly as she cups Scott’s cheeks, her long nails scratching through his stubble as she rolls her hips the best she can, the table squeaking slightly under her and she tries not to concentrate on it so much. While she’s perfectly content letting Scott take his time, she still gets worked up because the guy could **literally** go on for hours and hours without actually fucking her at all.

Scott releases Lydia’s clit and shoves his finger into her, breath gusting out over her entrance as he glances up, taking in how beautiful she is like this. While he’s content to just please her, there’s a slight nagging sensation, a prickling under his skin that’s still urging him to take her. He’s afraid to, though, because he’s worried he’ll lose control and hurt her, and that’s the last thing he wants to do.

“Baby, I know you wanna drag this on,” Lydia says as she stares at him, “But Oliver can only sleep soundly **so** long.”

Scott huffs and stills his finger inside of her, swiping his tongue up her slit one more time, “I should be able to tell if he’s gonna wake up,” he tells her, thumb brushing over her clit as he stands, lips still shiny with her juices, “Does it not feel good, or are you in a hurry?”

Lydia narrows her brows because she hadn’t even considered his hearing, “Neither,” she admits, “It’s just that last time you were seconds away from **actually** fucking me when he woke up - but if you think you hearing him will have any kind of effect on that, take all the time you want, I just want to have your dick inside of me for once,” she says as she giggles and leans in to lick at Scott’s lips.

Scott groans and kisses her, reaching up to grab the nape of her neck and he indulges himself one more time by mouthing down the side of her throat, nipping at the pale skin, “You can’t just say things like that, baby,” he says, because he’s usually worked up just from being around her, but when she dirty talks in the slightest, he can’t handle it.

He pulls back suddenly and drags her off of the table, turning her around forcefully and lifting her skirt up again as he pushes her up against the surface, “What if I-I mean, you heard what they said about my dick. What if we mate and I hurt you?”

Lydia moans loudly in surprise when Scott turns her around and she twists her upper half to look at him with a lifted brow, “Are you **kidding** me? You saw me have both Heidi **and** Oliver, and you think a little knot is gonna hurt me?” she runs her hand down his cheek as she kisses him quickly, “Do it, baby, you won’t hurt me.”

Scott clenches his jaw because fighting the urge to do it is difficult, but she’s practically begging him to and he can’t tell Lydia ‘no’. His hands abandon her hips long enough to shove his pants down completely, kicking them away before he grabs his cock and lines up with her heat. He doesn’t so much sink in as he does yank her back, all but pulling her heat onto him as he growls.

“Oh, fuck,” Lydia gasps and she leans down to run her hands over the surface of the table, arching her back better to receive him, her mouth dropping open as she rocks forward a little, rolling her hips as she feels his dick shift inside of her, “Mm,” she smiles and licks her lips, “I can feel your knot.”

Scott blushes and hides his face between her shoulder blades, because other than a quick piss between getting bit and now, he hasn’t even really examined himself. So he has no clue what it looks like, if it looks deformed or not. He _can_ feel a slight difference, though, the base of his cock rounder and harder, and a Hell of a lot more sensitive.

“You feel so good,” Scott breathes, right hand reaching around his wife and shoving down between her legs, feeling where he’s going into her before teasing her clit.

“Yeah?” Lydia asks as she covers Scott’s hand with her own and grinds down against his fingers, “So do you, I thought you felt amazing before but… this is different,” she lets out a heavy breath, “You should put it in me, _all_ of it, please.”

“God, Lydia,” Scott groans, because his patience is wearing thin, he can even feel his claws slowly coming back out and he doesn’t know how to stop it without stilling completely.

He reaches down and grabs the back of his wife’s right leg and props it up onto the table, giving himself both a better view and a better angle to work with as he shoves her back down, pressing her down against the table, “Don’t move,” he says firmly, “I mean it, not even to rock back. And no teasing, I could hurt you.”

Although the fact that Lydia can’t do much now at all is a **little** off putting, it pales in comparison to how arousing it is to have Scott become so suddenly forceful, “I won’t,” she says, willing herself to listen to him, even though she wants to get things moving, “Take your time.”

Scott doesn’t really want to take his time, not now that they’re at this point, with him looking down at where they’re mostly connected, her sweet little pussy taking most of him in.

He grabs her ass cheeks and spreads her open, tips of his claws pricking at the skin as his breath hitches and he ruts forward, growling as he shoves his knot into her. It feels too good, like it’s too much all at once but nowhere near enough, so he pulls back out, eyes wide as he watches her stretch around him and he slams back in abruptly.

Lydia’s legs shake and her eyes tear up when he shoves into her, her nails curling against the table and she’d be surprised if she doesn’t drool just a little when he pulls back out. Though it does sting just the tiniest bit, it’s expected.

“Scott,” she says loudly and then covers her mouth, trying not to push back against him when he pulls back and slams into her once more, she almost catches herself, but she still ends up shouting loudly as the knot pushes inside of her.

“Baby,” Scott whimpers and feels this charge flowing throughout his body, claws still present but he feels other minor differences as well as he ruts into Lydia almost violently. His mouth feels too small, like there’s not enough room for his teeth and when he licks his lips, he realizes that it’s because his canines have come out, “ ** _Lydia_**.”

“I know, baby,” Lydia says as she reaches down again, somewhat tentatively, brushing her fingers over her clit and she’s a little shocked with how close she is already, “I know,” her eyes widen when her orgasm hits suddenly, walls clenching around Scott and her back arches as she sobs. It’s **literally** been years since she’s come that quickly, and even longer since she’s been brought to tears during sex.

Scott yelps and it’s not particularly a sound he’s keen on making, but Lydia’s usually already pretty tight and when she contracts around him, it just pulls sounds up out of him, “ _ **No**_ ,” he pants, shaking his head as he scents the back of her neck, wanting to bite her, “ _ **I don’t think you do**_ , _**look at me**_ ,” he demands breathlessly.

Lydia moans weakly and looks back at him, her eyes widening as she grins and reaches up to wipe the tear halfway down her cheek before she reaches up to him, “Can I..?”

Scott really doesn’t know what he looks like, but if Lydia isn’t completely repulsed, then he doesn’t care, “Yeah,” he says, nodding as he continues to rock into her, watching his wife’s face carefully when he feels his knot beginning to swell.

Lydia straightens her back up a little and scratches her nails through the soft black fur on Scott’s right cheek before brushing through the frayed brow, then down his nose and to his teeth, “I like this better,” she says, because considering how Derek was in the alley, she **had** been curious, but she likes the whole classic Wolfman appearance more.

Scott wants to ask what she means, but every time he talks, he lisps all over the place, so he doesn’t. He’s close, anyway, so he just focuses on that, leaning forward to kiss her the best he can as he fucks his knot into her completely, throwing his head back and howling weakly as he comes.

Lydia can’t help it when she starts laughing, even though the knot swelling inside of her causes her legs to shudder and that initial sting is back, but she’s laughing too hard to pay either mind and turns around to press her forehead to the table as she shifts her hips back against his.

 **Wolfman** sounds about right, and though she’s not sure if the howling is a bonus, the knot definitely is.

She’s going to have to thank Derek tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still reading,
> 
> If yer wondering when this one-shot takes place, it's literally the night before Derek leaves. So it's a bit bittersweet.
> 
> The next season of YBMAIBS starts in FIVE DAYS. This is just a warmer.
> 
> See you all soon,  
> Cammerel


End file.
